


Quand je rêve de toi

by Mellica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artist Keith (Voltron), Bartender Adam, Bartenders, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Broadway References, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay Adam (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Love Triangles, Multi, Musical References, No Curtis sorry (one day maybe), Not a soulmate AU but inspired, Probably Broadway references, Professor Shiro (Voltron), Well not probably
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellica/pseuds/Mellica
Summary: Il existe un monde dont l’esprit humain ne peut se rappeler une fois réveillé. Ce monde s’appelle le Monde Onirique. Nous y pénétrons lorsque nous dormons sans rêver et y vivons des choses dont nous n’avons aucun souvenir dans le monde réel.Keith et Lance sont amis depuis le lycée et étudient désormais dans la même université. Mais la réalité est en fait bien différente. Tous deux se sont rencontrés 10 années auparavant dans le Monde Onirique où ils ne cessent de se retrouver chaque fois qu’ils y pénètrent. Ce lien fait d’eux des « Alter Ego », c’est-à-dire que leurs esprits sont si puissamment connectés qu’ils se retrouvent nécessairement à chacune de leur visite dans le Monde Onirique. Les liens créés dans le Monde Onirique a forgé un amour sincère entre eux.Mais un jour, ce lien se brise, les empêchant d’un jour se retrouver dans le Monde Onirique. Keith et Lance vont alors tout mettre en œuvre pour transmettre leurs liens à leurs formes physique.Cependant, le temps leur manque et les souvenirs se maintiennent difficilement dans le Monde Onirique. S’ils échouent, chaque instant passé l’un aux côtés de l’autres seront à jamais oubliés.





	1. La dernière danse

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Je vous présente donc mon tout premier projet et Voltron AU : "Quand je rêve de toi". J'ai pas mal hésité à traduire le titre, et au départ je m'étais même décidé à laisser "Sometimes I dream about you" qui est le premier titre auquel j'avais pensé, mais je préfère faire une distinction entre la version française et anglaise ! (J'ai d'ailleurs légèrement modifié le titre dans la traduction car je trouvais qu'il sonnait mieux ainsi une fois en français).
> 
> Voici donc la version originale de cette fanfiction que je traduis également en anglais pour les anglophones ou autres personnes qui désireraient avoir accès à cette histoire. Évidemment, je ne suis pas seule dans mon dur labeur puisque j'ai à mes côtés une jeune demoiselle dont je tairai le nom et dont je vous donnerai un pseudonyme incessamment sous peu, puisqu'elle n'a pour l'instant aucun compte Ao3 ou autre pour que je puisse la citer.  
> Je tiens en tout cas à la remercier de tout coeur, car sans elle je ne pourrais pas traduire correctement ce récit qui m'est très immportant et qui j'espère vous plaira également ^-^ !!
> 
> L'univers peut paraître compliqué à comprendre au départ, mais les choses se poseront et vous aurez plus d'explications dans le récit de l'histoire. N'hésitez cependant pas à me poser des questions, ça me ferait au contraire grand plaisir !!
> 
> Il me semble n'avoir rien à ajouter.  
> Bonne lecture ♥♥♥

Le lieu était immense, dépassant même l’imagination des plus audacieux. L’herbe sous ses pieds lui donnaient un sentiment de fraîcheur et de liberté. Cependant cette liberté était restreinte par quatre grands murs décorés de miroirs majestueux. Au-dessus de lui régnait un ciel étoilée semblant tiré tout droit d’un conte de fée. Ce ciel était si lumineux que la lumière naturelle suffisait à illuminer tout l’espace. Il n’avait jamais vu cet endroit et pourtant il savait parfaitement où il se trouvait. Il n’y avait qu’un lieu au monde qui pouvait avoir cette allure. 

Tandis qu’il admirait chaque recoin de ce sublime environnement, une étrange sensation s’empara de son corps. Il arrivait. Il pouvait sentir sa présence quelle que soit la distance, et ce sentiment fit rejaillir chacun de ses souvenirs. Les moments passés à ses côtés, leurs conversations, son visage, la chaleur de son corps… tout. Alors qu’il attendait sa venue, il vint poser ses yeux bleus sur les glaces qui l’entouraient. Dedans se reflétait la finesse de sa silhouette. Ses vêtements étaient étrangement trop grands pour lui, dévoilant une large partie de son torse hâlé. Il adorait son corps, et il savait que _lui_ aussi l’adorait. Il prit une grande inspiration comme pour contenir cette pensée qui l’enflammait et ferma doucement ses paupières. 

Son esprit se vidait lentement, il fallait patienter et il le savait. Ses bras vinrent s’écarter à la manière d’un oiseau près à prendre son envol, puis dans un souffle expiatoire son pied vint donner la première impulsion. Comme s’il s’agissait d’une fatalité, son corps s’élança immédiatement et les mouvements s’enchaînèrent pris d’une forme de transcendance. Son souffle rythmait ses pas avec une incroyable précision. Les yeux toujours clos, il tentait de reproduire une mélodie qui s’accorderait avec sa chorégraphie. _Skinny Love_ de Birdy. Ses jambes semblaient briser les lois de la pesanteur alors que la musique résonnait dans le lieu et non plus seulement dans sa tête. Son corps tournoyait. Son torse se mouvait sublimant ses gestes qui devenaient de plus en plus sensuelles. Ses bras caressaient l’air et ses mains en cernaient la texture. Il pouvait faire mieux, il pouvait faire plus. Ses membres prirent davantage d’ampleur grâce à sa splendide souplesse. Les émotions fusaient à la vitesse des battements de son cœur jusqu’à en modifier l’épaisseur de son souffle. Il avait tant à recracher, tant à faire pour se vider de cette frustration. Il avait tant de sentiments qui l’avaient regagné depuis qu’il était arrivé ici. 

« Lance. »

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent immédiatement en entendant cette voix. Il était là, enfin il était là. La première chose que Lance observa ce fut ses yeux. Ses magnifiques, merveilleux et précieux yeux gris. Keith le dévorait du regard, tentant de retenir son sourire alors qu’il s’approchait de lui avec assurance. À chaque pas fait vers le danseur, il se demandait un peu plus comment il avait pu oublier de l’aimer durant une semaine entière. Il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard, son monde était là face à lui, il lui souriait. Le corps de Keith se déplaçait comme aimanté à sa source vitale, il était ce qu’il avait de plus précieux. Et même s’il avait besoin d’être dans le Monde Onirique pour réaliser l’importance de Lance à ses yeux, il savait également que jamais personne n’arriverait à sa hauteur dans le Monde Physique.

« Hey babe ! Le spectacle te plaît ? » 

Keith ne put plus retenir son sourire bien longtemps. Il avait beau essayer de cacher sa joie par tous les moyens possibles, on pouvait parfaitement lire « L’homme le plus heureux du monde » écrit sur son visage. Il s’arrêta à quelques pas de Lance. D’ici il pouvait voir sa peau luire sous la transpiration que son effort avait fournie. Il était sublime. Tout chez lui prenait une dimension semblable aux divinités, ce qui déclenchait en Keith une flamme de désir qu’il n’expérimentait avec nul autre, ni nulle part ailleurs que dans le Monde Onirique. 

« Alors, tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? Dit Lance en arquant un sourcil.  
\- L’odeur que tu dégages me donne envie de rester à distance.  
\- Sérieusement ? Keith ! On ne s’est pas « vu » depuis une semaine et c’est tout ce que tu es capable de me dire ?  
\- Lance…  
\- Enfin, ma danse était quand même super sensuelle !  
\- Lance.  
\- Et puis mon corps bouge ultra bien on ne va pas se mentir.  
\- Lance !  
\- Et je tiens à souligner que je suis quand même super bien gaulé. Enfin, regarde-moi ce c…  
\- Lance mon dieu ! S’exclama Keith dans un rire éclatant avant d’enlacer Lance. C’était juste une blague.  
\- C’est l’allusion à mes fesses qui t’a convaincu, avoue.  
\- Lance ! »

Pris d’un fou rire face à la mine faussement vexée de Lance, Keith vint plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout était si étrangement différent dans le Monde Onirique. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, c’était le seul lieu où il était réellement heureux. Les bras de Lance entouraient désormais son bassin pour réduire un peu plus la distance entre eux deux. Leurs souffles devenaient plus puissants au fur et à mesure qu’ils réalisaient à quel point ils s’étaient manqués. Leurs désirs s’amplifiaient tandis que chacun de leurs baisers devenaient plus passionnés que les précédents. Keith sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, prêt à exploser. 

Étrangement, les battements se coordonnaient à ceux de Lance qui paraissaient tout aussi incontrôlables. À cette sensation, il se détacha du Cubain pour planter ses yeux gris dans son regard. Ses doigts caressaient lentement son visage basané pour y retrouver leurs repères. Depuis leur enfance, Lance et Keith avaient vécu cet étrange phénomène : ils se retrouvaient dans leurs rêves et jamais leurs rencontres ne s’étaient interrompues en 10 années. Ce phénomène était brièvement connu par les scientifiques, certaines thèses avaient d’ailleurs fait un travail monstre à ce sujet. 

Pour faire simple, le Monde Physique ou réel tel qu’il était connu avait un équivalent métaphysique appelé : le Monde Onirique. Ce Monde Onirique n’était pas construit des rêves qui étaient fait, mais plutôt de ceux qui ne l’étaient pas. Chaque fois qu’une personne se réveillait sans nul souvenir d’un cauchemar ou d’un rêve, comme si son esprit s’était tout bonnement éteint, cela signifiait qu’il avait pénétré le Monde Onirique. Le problème que présentait ce monde, aussi bien aux thèses scientifiques qu’aux personnes qui l’expérimentaient, était qu’après l’avoir quitté pour retourner dans le Monde Physique, tous les souvenirs du voyage dans le Monde Onirique étaient perdus. 

Lance avait glissé ses mains dans celles de Keith, sûrement l’avait-il observé sans rien dire un peu trop longtemps. Il lui fit un léger sourire avant de s’éloigner pour se laisser renverser dans l’herbe fraîche de ce décor féérique. Keith continuait de fixer son corps étendu. Il paraissait si apaisé, si rayonnant. Il se demandait presque comment un garçon aussi parfait que Lance pouvait être son Alter Ego. Il avait lu ce terme un jour, sur un site qui avait pris le temps de résumer les points essentiels du Monde Onirique. Selon les dires, il était possible de rencontrer d’autres personnes dans ce monde, bien que jusque-là Keith tout comme Lance n’étaient jamais tombés sur plus de trois personnes en un même rêve. 

Généralement, s’il s’agissait d’un inconnu ou d’une personne brièvement rencontrée auparavant, il n’y-avait quasiment aucune chance de le recroiser au cours d’une escapade dans le Monde Onirique. Lorsqu’il s’agissait d’une connaissance, d’un membre de la famille ou d’un ami, les possibilités de le retrouver plus tard étaient plus grande mais sans qu’il n’y-ait de régularité entre leurs rencontres. Dans le cas des Alter Ego, qu’importe s’ils étaient des proches ou non, ils se retrouvaient nécessairement dans le Monde Onirique. Du moins, c’était la conclusion à laquelle Keith et Lance en étaient arrivés après avoir expérimenté cette relation pendant une dizaine d’années. S’il était impossible de garder un quelconque souvenir du Monde Onirique une fois réveillé, il était assez évident de retrouver les souvenirs des précédents voyages lorsqu’on retournait dans le Monde Onirique. 

D’une certaine manière, ce monde apparaissait comme un second univers détaché du Monde Physique où la mémoire et l’histoire se construisaient en parallèle. Keith tourna son regard vers Lance qui le fixait depuis un certain temps désormais. Les liens qu’ils avaient créés dans cet univers se détachaient tant de « leur réalité » que leurs retrouvailles n’en étaient chaque fois que plus poignantes. Ils s’étaient officiellement rencontrés quatre années auparavant à leur rentrée au lycée. Pidge et Hunk étaient des amis de longue date que Lance avait commencé à fréquenter une fois au collège. Keith s’était alors greffé au groupe dès les premiers jours de lycée. Il n’avait pas immédiatement accroché au caractère de Lance mais à force de passer du temps avec Hunk, Pidge et lui ses a priori avaient assez rapidement changés. Mais il ne s’agissait là que d’une rencontre physique et officielle. La réalité, ou plutôt le Monde Onirique, avait en fait réuni ces deux âmes six années auparavant. 

Même si leurs formes physiques n’en avaient aucune idée dès qu’ils pénétraient de nouveau l’univers métaphysiques, les nombreux moments passés l’un aux côtés de l’autre ressurgissaient comme une vague d’émotion. Ils avaient bien plus vécu ensemble que nul ne pourrait le savoir. Ils avaient partagé leurs craintes, leurs instants de bonheurs, leurs secrets les plus profonds et les simples anecdotes de leur vie. Leurs pupilles se croisaient prises d’une grande passion. Ils ne sauraient sûrement jamais si l’amour qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre venaient de ce lien quasi surnaturel ou d’un sentiment pur et réel. Mais une chose était sûre, ils ne pouvaient à ce jour décemment plus vivre l’un sans l’autre. 

 

La mélodie du silence apaisait peu à peu ces deux âmes enfin réunis dont les paupières se fermaient lentement. Keith sentit Lance se redresser au-dessus de lui. Il ne rêvait que d’une chose : le voir danser. Chaque fois qu’il pénétrait le Monde Onirique pour y retrouver son précieux Cubain, il pouvait observer ce merveilleux corps se mouvoir sous son regard ensorcelé. Lance adorait arborer une allure confiante et insolente, mais son caractère était pourtant bien plus profond. C’était un garçon plein de doutes, de crainte et de peurs. La solitude ainsi que le rejet le faisaient trembler rien qu’en y songeant et il avait dû endurer bien des épreuves avant d’atteindre son niveau en modern jazz.

« Dis, Keith. La voix de Lance se faisait douce semblable à un léger souffle. Tu danserais avec moi ?  
\- Maintenant ? Non, non, tu sais à quel point c’est pas mon truc.  
\- Ça fait des années que je te demande. Juste une fois.  
\- Arrête ça Lance, dit Keith amusé devant la bouille insistante de son Alter Ego. J’ai jamais dansé de ma vie. Ce serait totalement ridicule.  
\- Mais non… Lance vint plaquer sa paume sur le torse de Keith avec un air séducteur. Remettrais-tu en doute mes compétences de professeur de danse ?  
\- Non. Il attrapa la main de Lance pour le tirer plus près de lui, frôlant presque ses lèvres. Ce sont mes compétences en danse que je remets en doute.  
\- Bien. Si c’est comme ça je vais aller danser seul.  
\- Le prends pas mal Lance. Soupira Keith en le voyant s’éloigner. Peut-être un jour, mais pas maintenant.  
\- Ce sera bien fait pour toi si on perd notre lien. Qui sait, c’est peut-être ta dernière chance de faire un duo avec moi. On ne sait pas ce que demain nous réserve.  
\- Ne dis pas n’importe quoi. On a toute la vie devant nous. Promis, on dansera ensemble la prochaine fois qu’on se verra.  
\- Promis ? Répéta Lance d’un ton boudeur.  
\- Oui promis. Mais en attendant je préfère simplement te regarder. »

Lance n’attendit pas une seconde de plus et se plaça au centre de cette immense pelouse aux remparts de glaces. Keith s’était redressé afin d’admirer avec plus d’attention la magie qui allait s’opérer. Une légère brise vint caresser le visage tanné du danseur dont les yeux clos semblaient se concentrer sur une mélodie à déclencher. Il en avait toujours des centaines en tête. Ce qui rendait le Monde Onirique si merveilleux c’était qu’il pouvait le composer à sa guise. Qu’importe la musique qu’il désirait entendre elle se lancerait en une simple pensée. Son cœur prenait un rythme passionné. Il voulait danser pour Keith. 

Son pied droit gardait tous ses appuis tandis que le gauche s’écartait légèrement traçant le début d’un cercle. À cette seconde même la première note vint résonner dans tout le décor. Les lèvres de Lance murmuraient quelque chose. Keith le voyait d’où il était. Il ne comptait pas, la musique l’avait bien trop imprégné pour qu’il puisse compter par-dessus. Non, il susurrait les douces paroles qui envahissaient son cœur. Il avait un talent inné pour le modern jazz on ne pouvait le nier. Le décompte pour les pas se faisait naturellement chez lui, et les pas de danses lui paraissaient si évident que même lorsqu’il improvisait on pensait voir une chorégraphie préparée depuis des jours. 

Les traits de Lance se teignaient d’une expression poignante comme s’il vivait pleinement sa danse. Et il la vivait pleinement. Keith ne le lâchait pas des yeux tandis que les lèvres du danseur répétaient les phrases pour rester totalement pris par sa chanson : _« And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home »_. Chaque mouvement resterait à jamais ancré dans l’esprit de Keith. Il les oublierait aussitôt revenu dans la réalité, mais dès qu’il pénètrerait de nouveau le Monde Onirique il serait submergé par cette passion envers Lance. Même si sa forme physique l’ignorait son cœur appartenait déjà à un homme qui le comblait tant qu’il ne pourrait jamais trouver mieux ailleurs. 

Et alors que la danse de Lance devenait de plus en plus passionnelle sous le regard brûlant de Keith, et alors que son esprit se remplissait de positivisme, et alors que les battements de son cœur se faisaient plus rapides, tous deux sentirent quelque chose se briser entre eux. Leurs formes physiques étaient en train de se réveiller et il en était déjà fini de leurs retrouvailles. Lance s’arrêta immédiatement, jetant un regard envahit par la peine et la crainte à son Alter Ego. Celui-ci se releva afin d’ouvrir ses bras, poussant Lance à se jeter dedans. Combien de temps devraient-ils attendre avant de se revoir ? Combien de temps avant de connaître le bonheur ? Leur étreinte se faisait plus puissante comme s’ils s’attendaient à fusionner, à ne faire plus qu’un pour ne jamais plus avoir à se séparer. 

Keith se détacha lentement de Lance dont la frustration se lisait en un simple coup d’œil. Il caressa lentement sa joue avec son pouce. Il aurait pu l’admirer ainsi encore des heures, des jours, des années, des siècles. Il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, il connaissait ses peurs, ses rêves, ses nostalgies, ses passions, ses secrets les plus inavouables mais ce n’était pas ça leur « réalité ». Leur réalité n’était qu’une simple amitié entourée par Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Lotor, Allura et tous les autres. Leur réalité était dénuée de ces sentiments et ni l’un ni l’autre ne pouvait maîtriser ce que ressentaient leurs formes physiques. Si l’un d’eux trouvait leur moitié dans le Monde Physique, alors ils ne pourraient rien y faire à part accepter cette fatalité. Pourtant, ce lien qui les réunissait certaines nuits, ce lien qui n’appartenait qu’à eux, et que nul autre ne connaissait, continuerait de les unir. Et qu’importe ce qui arriverait, jamais leurs sentiments ne changeraient. Puis tandis que le lever du soleil donnait une couleur légèrement violette à ce ciel splendide, illuminant ces deux corps au centre du merveilleux décor onirique, les yeux gris de Keith dévoraient ceux de Lance. 

C’était maintenant le moment de leur séparation et ce sentiment les perturbait tant. Le danseur fermait lentement les paupières pendant que Keith brisait cette distance insupportable. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent alors pour se plonger dans un baiser aussi poignant que passionnel. Ils ressentaient leur lien plus que jamais pendant que celui-ci se brisait pour les renvoyer à la réalité. Si cet instant avait pu durer quelques secondes de plus, pas longtemps, juste le temps de se prouver un peu plus leur amour, ils auraient été satisfait. Mais les rêves étant ce qu’ils étaient et ne se contrôlant pas, dans une dernière larme, Lance ouvrit les yeux.

 

Face à lui un immense plafond blanc et dans son cœur un sentiment étrange. Il passa une main sur son visage afin de se réveiller. Une larme y coulait. Apparemment sa nuit avait été agitée. Il lui restait quelques minutes avant de se lever pour partir, alors il enfila son casque et lança une musique qu’il mourait étrangement d’envie d’entendre. _Dancing on my own_ de Calum Scott. Il s’apaisait tandis que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient. Quelque chose en lui semblait nouveau, comme s’il ressentait une absence. Il pensa simplement que ce ressenti passerait.

Mais il y avait bel et bien quelque chose de changé. Cette nuit-là, ce fut la dernière fois que ces deux âmes se rencontrèrent dans le Monde Onirique.


	2. Le Monde Onirique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Me revoilà aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. L'histoire prend du temps à s'installer, donc pas de panique. De plus, les relations se développeront au fur et à mesure du temps. S'il y a des questions, je reste ouverte à celles-ci. Merci à ma partenaire d'écriture qui prend soin de corriger ma traduction, et bonne lecture à vous ♥

« Merde, merde, merde ! » Lance attrapa rapidement une barre de céréales qui traînait sur le comptoir de sa chambre d’étudiant. L’intérieur était assez grand pour un logement universitaire et honnêtement il n’avait pas à se plaindre de la qualité de l’ameublement, ni même de l’insonorisation. En revanche il y avait bien un défaut à son bâtiment, c’est qu’il était à un bon quart d’heure de son université. Et au vu du temps qu’il avait mis à quitter son lit ce matin-là, trop occupé à écouter de la musique, il était déjà bien trop en retard. Il avait espéré que Hunk et Pidge viennent le chercher puisqu’ils vivaient dans le même bâtiment, mais ils avaient apparemment décidé de l’abandonner seul face à son dur réveil.

Il descendit en trombe les marches de l’immeuble et se dirigea immédiatement au garage à vélos pour y récupérer le sien. Il gagnerait un peu de temps de cette manière. La journée commençait terriblement mal et le froid de l’hiver le faisait haïr son moyen de transport actuel. Comme il valait mieux éviter les efforts trop important dans les périodes de grand froid, Lance avait plus tendance à prendre le bus pour éviter toute sorte de problème, mais évidemment il était trop tard pour le bus. 

Il tentait d’accélérer la cadence pour rattraper son retard quand il entendit un klaxon retentir derrière lui. Il freina immédiatement pensant avoir fait une erreur d’inattention lorsqu’une moto vint s’arrêter à ses côtés.

\- Oh Keith très drôle le coup du klaxon. Vraiment.

\- On est en retard dès le premier jour du second semestre McClain ?

\- Tu peux parler.

\- Oh mais je ne suis pas en retard. Keith lui affichait un sourire tout en faisant ronronner son moteur.

\- Ouais, ouais j’ai compris. Lance roula les yeux.

\- On se retrouve en cours Lance. T’en fais pas je te garderai une place au premier rang de l’amphi’. 

\- Tu n’oserais pas.

\- On parie ?

Lance voulut répliquer mais Keith redémarra immédiatement son moteur avec un sourire taquin avant de s’en aller. Ce n’était pas vraiment que ces deux-là ne s’entendaient pas, c’était même le contraire, mais leurs échanges allaient rarement plus loin que ce genre de piques lancées.

En réalité, Lance ne se sentait proche de personne. Il était un de ces garçon, jovial et amusant, uniquement présent pour amuser la galerie. Il ne s’en plaignait pas, au moins il avait un rôle auprès des autres. Ses pieds continuaient de pédaler tandis que son esprit se remplissait d’un étrange sentiment. Encore ce vide… ce même vide qui l’avait préoccupé dès son réveil. Il n’avait pourtant pas spécialement mal dormi cette nuit s’il passait outre les larmes qui s’étaient logées aux creux de ses yeux. Ce n’était qu’un simple ressenti évidemment, quelque chose de superficiel et sûrement temporaire, mais c’était présent et terriblement puissant.

 

Lance s’arrêta au niveau du garage à vélo à quelque pas de son bâtiment. Le campus était immense ce qui ne l’arrangeait pas tout à fait lorsqu’il avait du retard. Il était séparé par une route, opposant les bâtiments scientifiques et sociologiques aux autres spécialités. Hunk et Pidge se trouvaient d’ailleurs dans les bâtiments scientifiques. Lance avait de son côté une attirance plus souligné pour les lettres, langues et surtout pour les arts. Dès la fin du lycée il avait su que seul l’Histoire de l’art pouvait le contenter, et il avait été surpris d’apprendre que Keith avait au moins ceci en commun avec lui.

L’idée de Keith lui arracha une grimace, au fond de lui, il priait pour que ce stupide emo lui ait gardé une place au dernier rang de la salle, lui permettant de se glisser dans son cours sans trop attirer l’attention. Même si les professeurs ne se préoccupaient que peu des absences et retards, Lance souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur pouvoir un jour intégrer une grande école de danse, et pour ça, son dossier devait être blanc comme neige.

Il traversa les couloirs avec hâte, essoufflé par tous les efforts qu’il enchaînait depuis le début de sa matinée. Quand il atteignit la porte de sa salle, il pinça se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s’accrochant à une dernière lueur d’espoir. Et quand enfin sa main eut suffisamment poussé son obstacle, la première chose qu’il vit fut Keith assis au fond de l’amphi, secouant ses doigts comme pour le narguer, et bien entendu les seules places libres se trouvaient aux premier et second rangs. 

Ces trois heures avaient été insupportables. Même si l’Histoire de l’Art passionnait Lance, ça ne signifiait pas que toutes les heures à écouter une personne parler d’un même sujet d’un ton monotone le transcendait. Surtout lorsqu’il était contraint de se montrer particulièrement attentif en raison de son emplacement au premier rang.

Il alla s’affaler aux côtés de Hunk et Pidge qui l’attendaient au réfectoire depuis maintenant une bonne demie heure. Son plateau ne contenait pas grand-chose comme il arrivait à la fin du service. Sa journée était finie, il pouvait rentrer chez lui et traîner tout l’après-midi, mais il avait prévu autre chose pour sa journée.

\- Alors ce cours de… euh… Hunk observait Lance, voyant bien que cette première matinée pour attaquer le second semestre n’avait pas été excellente.

\- Histoire médiévale.» Lance piqua l’un de ses brocolis de sa fourchette avant de l’avaler sans grande conviction. «Une catastrophe.»

\- Oh allez n’exagère pas. Au moins tu as la chance d’avoir deux supers amis comme Pidge et moi qui te gardent une place pour manger.

\- En parlant de ça ! Qui a eu la brillante idée de ne PAS venir me réveiller ce matin ?

\- Moi. Pidge était en train de taper un message sur son téléphone avant de redresser la tête vers son ami. Tu t’épuises à la tâche Lance. Tu dors peu en ce moment entre ton job et tes entraînements de danse. Si t’étais pas réveillé, c’est que t’avais besoin de sommeil. Estime-toi heureux d’avoir eu droit à un instant de repos.

\- Je dois être capable d’endurer l’exercice et les cours si je veux intégrer mon école. C’est juste une étape à passer.

\- Et c’est pas avec ta tronche de zombie que tu la passeras.

\- Hé ! Je t’interdis de remettre en doute mon « flawless » quotidien !

Hunk ne put retenir un léger rire à la plainte de son ami, tandis que Pidge continuait de lui faire une leçon de moral sur sa façon de vivre. Ça avait toujours été un peu comme ça entre eux. Simple et agité. Depuis qu’ils avaient quitté le lycée, Lance avait vu son temps passé aux côtés de Pidge et Hunk réduire de moitié. Il y avait toujours Keith dans sa filière qui faisait partie de leur ancienne bande, mais il n’était pas celui à qui Lance aimait le plus se confier. Hunk en revanche l’était. 

Les choses avaient grandement changé. L’université c’était le début de la liberté, les sortis entre amis, les nouvelles rencontres, les soirées étudiantes, les flirts… Honnêtement, Lance avait été peu gâtés niveau romantisme ces derniers mois. Il y avait eu cette fille en socio qu’il avait rencontré lors d’une soirée étudiante, et qui après l’avoir fait grandement espéré lui avait avoué qu’elle était en couple. Ou encore ce type qui amenait son petit frère aux cours de danse que Lance devait encadrer. Les choses s’annonçaient bien, si le type en question n’était pas qu’un idiot qui ne pensait qu’au sexe, au sexe et éventuellement au sexe. 

Finalement, les déceptions s’étaient enchaînées sentimentalement parlant. Ce n’était pas vraiment que Lance attendait le prince charmant, cette histoire d’amour parfaite où les deux personnes destinées à être ensemble vivaient heureux jusqu’à la fin des temps. Mais il espérait au moins trouver une personne qui saurait le faire vibrer par des plaisirs simples, qui saurait lui parler et l’écouter dans des moments difficiles, qui passerait des heures, allongée à ses côtés, qui respecterait et admirerait sa passion pour la danse… C’était peut-être beaucoup finalement. Quelque part, il se rendait compte qu’il n’avait jamais totalement perdu ses illusions d’enfant. Si certain pouvait rencontrer le grand amour, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Qu’est-ce qui le rendait plus commun que tous ces autres couples si follement amoureux ?

« Allô la Terre ici Pidge ! Laaaaance ! » Lance battit des cils, il s’était complètement perdu dans ses pensées et son plat était devenu immangeable tant il avait refroidi. Face à lui, ses deux amis l’observaient préoccupés « Lance, tu devrais songer à relâcher un peu… éventuellement tu pourrais rentrer te reposer et reporter ton entraînement à… » Hunk n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Lance s’était déjà levé du banc de sa table pour quitter le réfectoire et retourner à ses affaires. « Une star ne fait pas attendre son public. Plus je traîne à réussir, et plus je déçois mes futures groupies. » Sa voix prenait un ton ironique sous le regard dubitatif de Pidge et Hunk. Mais devant son air stupide ils ne purent s’empêcher de soupirer et le laisser agir comme il l’entendait.

Lance le savait. Il était un danseur excellent. Brillant. Sûrement un génie. Mais seul l’entraînement pouvait compléter ses capacités. Et à ce moment, il n’avait pas l’impression d’avoir une quelconque place dans la lumière. C’était comme si son existence était destinée à rester dans l’ombre, à vivre une vie monotone sans aucun changement, sans aucune passion.

 

Les pas de Lance se heurtaient au sol et faisaient résonner dans son esprit le rythme d’une énième chanson. Il lui arrivait parfois de relever ses prunelles sur des silhouettes bien sculptées, aussi bien féminines que masculines. Mais à l’instant même où les regards se croisaient l’autre personne se détournait de lui, donnant à Lance cette insupportable impression de n’être qu’un homme lambda, qui ne marquera jamais un esprit.

Les couloirs du bâtiment de psychologie étaient quelque peu différents de ceux du secteur artistique. On y trouvait un aspect plus morbide, bien moins joyeux et original que les corridors où Lance avait l’habitude de se balader. La plupart des élèves étaient encore en pause, voire en train de manger, sinon ils étaient simplement rentrés chez eux. Mais il y-avait encore une personne qui devait rester.  
Deux voix semblaient s’élever depuis une salle un peu plus enfoncée.

Apparemment le rendez-vous de Lance était déjà accompagné. Le garçon s’appuya dans l’encadrement de la pièce donnant sur l’intérieur de l’amphithéâtre. Allura ne l’avait pas remarqué, complètement prise par sa conversation avec le professeur Shirogane. Même s’il était enseignant dans le campus, Lance, Pidge et Hunk le connaissaient personnellement, et c’était en grande partie grâce à Keith. Keith avait grandi dans une maison non loin de chez Shiro. Son père étant mort quand il était encore enfant et sa mère étant bien trop occupée par son parcours professionnel, Shiro, qui avait bien 7 ans de plus que Keith, avait pris la responsabilité de la garder sous son aile et s’occuper de lui.

Secrètement, Lance était envieux de la relation que Keith et Shiro entretenaient. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux, quelque chose d’unique. Les yeux de Lance vinrent se plaquer sur le visage légèrement rosé d’Allura. La passion qui débordait de son expression lorsqu’elle discutait avec Shiro était inimitable. Il était intelligent, compréhensif, mature et physiquement parfait. C’était évident qu’Allura n’avait d’yeux que pour lui. Ça devait la changer de Lotor.

Il fallait les voir flirter l’un et l’autre, gardant une distance raisonnable les rendant encore plus adorables et enviables. Comme si tout était si harmonieux, si respectueux et impeccables. C’était comme s’ils étaient naturellement fait l’un pour l’autre.

Lance vit alors le regard de Shiro glisser jusqu’à lui, suivi d’un grand sourire qui se traça sur ses lèvres. « Lance ! » S’exclama-t-il pour l’inviter à venir. Allura s’était également retournée, toujours aussi douce et belle. Ses épais cheveux blancs qui contournaient son visage pouvaient faire chavirer n’importe qui. Et certainement, Shiro ne devait pas y être insensible.  
Ce n’était pas tout à fait que Lance était amoureux d’Allura, il n’était pas tant intéressé par elle en réalité. Mais elle faisait partie de ces filles avec qui tout le monde rêvait d’avoir une histoire. Si une fille comme Allura pouvait avoir ne serait-ce qu’un minimum de sentiments pour Lance, alors peut-être cela signifiait qu’il avait quelque chose de spécial… de différent.

\- Je dérange ? Lance gardait les mains dans ses poches tout en faisant passer ses pupilles d’un visage à l’autre.

\- Oh non, non Lance. C’est moi, je t’avais donné une heure pour nous retrouver et je n’ai absolument pas vu le temps passer.

\- Naaan… Je peux encore attendre, c’est le devoir de tout gentleman. Il fit un clin d’oeil à Allura qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- De toute façon je ne vais pas pouvoir traîner très longtemps, j’ai des affaires qui m’attendent. Shiro se concentra brièvement sur Lance. Tu m’as l’air épuisé. Un problème ?

\- Non, non, la première journée du second semestre n’a juste pas été évidente. Tu devrais d’ailleurs dire à ton frangin d’arrêter de se la jouer avec sa moto.

\- Mon frangin ? Keith ? Shiro esquissa un doux sourire. Vous vous êtes encore chamaillés ?

\- Non ! Enfin… c’est juste qu’il est tellement insupportable ! Lance lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

\- Estime-toi déjà heureux qu’il te considère suffisamment pour prendre le temps de te chercher des ennuis. Déclara Shiro dans un léger rire. C’est sa manière à lui de te montrer qu’il t’apprécie.

\- Ouais bah s’il pouvait trouver une autre manière ça m’arrangerait.

Allura et Shiro s’amusèrent face à l’air vexé de Lance. Pour Shiro, c’était un soulagement de voir son protéger se mêler à des personnes telles que Lance. Ce n’était pas tout à fait qu’il causait des problèmes, mais il avait des difficultés à se sociabiliser. Il avait tendance à rester seul, penché sur ses croquis tout en écoutant la musique s’échapper de ses écouteurs. Il n’était pas malheureux, du moins ce n’était pas l’impression qu’en avait Shiro. Pourtant, il était toujours absent, comme s’il attendait quelque chose.  
Alors le voir se lier avec une personnalité aussi atypique et virevoltante que celle de Lance, donnait l’impression à Shiro que cela compensait ce vide sentimental qui ne cessait de grandir en Keith.

\- En tout cas, merci Shiro. J’essaierai d’appliquer tes conseils et de trouver les ouvrages que tu m’as conseillé. La voix d’Allura était incroyablement attendrie, ce qui fit un léger pincement au cœur de Lance.

\- C’est un plaisir d’avoir pu t’aider. 

Lance remarquait bien ce long échange silencieux entre les deux personnes. Quelque chose se tramait. Il n’avait jamais vu leur relation aller plus loin que ces simples conversations, mais il en était persuadé : ce n’était pas qu’une simple discussion entre un professeur et son élève.

Tandis qu’ils traversaient le reste des couloirs en direction de la maison des étudiants, Lance ne put s’empêcher de remarquer le bonheur que respirait Allura. Certainement, Shiro n’était pas pour rien dans son comportement. Lance détourna son regard, observant les différents étudiants qui vaquaient à leurs propres occupations. On trouvait vraiment tous les profils possibles au sein d’un même campus. Les sportifs, les bosseurs, les geeks, les touristes et les perfections. Son attention revint instantanément sur Allura qui était en train de se faire un chignon. C’était certes réducteur d’ainsi mettre les gens dans des cases, et honnêtement, Lance détestait ça. Pourtant, ça avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme si de cette manière il pouvait à son tour appartenir à une catégorie, avoir sa propre identité.

« Et donc vous parliez de quoi avant que j’arrive ? » Il lança cette phrase afin de se changer les esprits. C’était mauvais d’ainsi ruminer, ça lui donnait simplement un air pathétique. « Pardon ? » Allura, dont l’esprit avait été ailleurs durant toute leur marche, planta ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux de Lance. Décidément, elle avait tout pour plaire.

\- Avec Shiro. Vous parliez de quoi ?

\- Oh. Un léger sourire vint décorer ses fines lèvres. Nous avons étudié la question du Monde Onirique aujourd’hui, et comme ma filière se penche sur la pensée humaine et la psychologie, j’étais assez frustrée du peu d’informations que nous avions sur ce… cet univers.

\- Le Monde Onirique ?

Lance en avait déjà entendu parlé, comme tout le monde d’ailleurs. Cette découverte scientifique avait révolutionné des centaines de milliers de pensées philosophiques, psychologiques, mathématiques, littéraire, artistiques et bien d’autres encore. Lance était encore enfant quand les premiers journaux télévisés énoncèrent l’existence d’un tel monde. Ça l’avait rendu fou. C’était si romantique, si incroyable de réaliser qu’il lui arrivait de vivre des choses dont il n’avait aucune idée. Parfois il en fantasmait, s’imaginant que peut-être dans le Monde Onirique il était reconnu à sa juste valeur, que peut-être il y avait rencontré l’être de ses rêves, que peut-être il faisait partie de ces rares personnes qui étaient des « Alter Ego ».

Il n’avait que 5 ans, quand le Monde Onirique fut dévoilé. C’était d’ailleurs en raison de sa découverte tardive qu’à ce jour encore, l’être humain ne possédait que peu d’informations à ce propos. Un scientifique prénommé Slav s’était présenté à un congrès des sciences. Son projet était la visite d’un monde parallèle et nouveau. Tous avaient ri de cette idée tordue. Il fallait avouer que c’était pour le moins surprenant.

Pourtant, grâce à un machine qui permettait de reporter en image ce dont rêvait une personne, tous restèrent bouche-bée. Le cobaye avait modélisé un décor entier selon son bon vouloir, il avait rencontré deux personnes du Monde Physique, avec qui il avait échangé de longues conversations. L’une des deux personnes semblait le connaître, du moins, dans le Monde Onirique. Quand le cobaye se réveilla, il n’avait aucun souvenir de ses aventures, aucun souvenir de son rêve, il dénia même avoir rêvé.

C’est alors que vinrent les explications de Slav. Il lui demanda s’il connaissait l’identité des deux hommes qu’avait rencontré le cobaye durant son voyage, ce à quoi la réponse fut négative. Il l’interrogea sur ses sentiments, sur les sensations à son réveil, sur ses souvenirs… mais tout semblait comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Cette expérience intrigua l’intégralité du congrès qui s’intéressa particulièrement au Monde Onirique. De nombreuses thèses s’étaient penché sur la question. Si la machine de Slav pour lire les rêves avait permis la découverte des « Alter Ego » ou encore le fonctionnement assez aléatoire du Monde Onirique, elle connaissait bien des limites et ne permettait pas de répondre à de nombreuses interrogations.  
Parmi les choses expliquées, il était désormais connu de tous que l’existence du Monde Onirique n’était pas une invention, bien que certain continuait de crier au complot. 

Le Monde Onirique semblait fonctionner tel un long tuyau reliant l’esprit de chaque humain sans aucune exception. Ainsi, tout homme, qu’il s’agisse d’un aristocrate, d’un enfant, d’un juriste, d’un tueur en série, d’un pédophile ou d’un religieux, tous pouvaient se croiser dans le Monde Onirique. Les apparitions d’autres personnes rencontrées dans cet univers semblait être la modélisation physique de leur esprit. Après tout le cerveau humain a besoin d’une représentation visuelle. Une des grandes interrogations restaient de savoir si les rencontres étaient réellement si aléatoires, en dehors des « Alter Ego », et de comprendre comment les esprits pouvaient remodeler le physique d’une personne qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré par la simple présence de leur esprit.

« Je trouve ça passionnant, pas toi ? Je veux dire, l’esprit humain est si complexe… Il y a des nuits où nous vivons des choses sans même le savoir, dans un univers parallèle. Nous ne connaissons que la surface de l’Iceberg, mais il y a tellement plus à savoir. Dans le domaine de la psychologie, le Monde Onirique pourrait se révéler très important. Certains pourraient y vivre des traumatismes, des événements graves et dangereux et ne jamais le savoir tant qu’ils se trouvent dans le Monde Physique… C’est si frustrant. » La douce voix d’Allura avait réveillé Lance de sa torpeur. Certainement, le Monde Onirique intriguait Lance. C’était le seul élément qui lui donnait l’impression de vivre une aventure tout droit sortie d’un livre, alors s’il avait un jour l’occasion de savoir ce qu’il se déroulait dans cet univers, il n’hésiterait pas une seconde et sacrifierait tout ce qu’il avait juste pour en avoir un aperçu.

À quelques pas des deux étudiants pouvaient s’entendre des éclats de voix. Lance se tourna immédiatement vers la source de ces cris, qui semblaient plus être des exclamations de joies que des accablements de colères. Il s’agissait de Lotor et sa bande. Plus précisément, Lotor entouré de Zethrid, la capitaine de l’équipe de football féminin, ainsi que de la superbe Ezor, un membre de l’équipe d’athlétisme dont faisait également partie Narti qui se trouvait actuellement à ses côtés. Et bien sûr, partout où allait Lotor on ne pouvait que compter sur Acxa, la dirigeante des activités sportives. Lance les observait avec envie. Ils correspondaient parfaitement au groupe populaire à qui tout le monde désirait parler.

Lance vit les yeux de Lotor se diriger vers lui et Allura. Son sourire s’effaça lentement tandis que son regard semblait les transpercer. Si Lance avait la chance de s’entendre avec Lotor et son groupe, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Allura. Ou du moins, plus à ce jour. Ils s’étaient fréquenté pendant presque deux ans. Selon les dires de la jeune fille, ils avaient tout du couple parfait, amoureux, beau et fusionnel. Allura n’a jamais tenu à expliquer les raisons de leur rupture, et demander à Lotor serait sûrement inutile, alors du peu que savait Lance et au vu du caractère de ses deux amis, il se doutait que les comportements souvent exécrables et bornés de Lotor avaient dû briser quelque chose en Allura.

Lance se contenta de faire un signe de la main à Lotor pour le saluer, suite à quoi l’autre garçon répliqua sans plus insister. Lotor était un étudiant en droit, président du conseil des élèves de son bâtiment et organisateur de, disons, 90% des soirées de leur campus. Il avait tendance à fréquenter les sportifs envers qui il vouait un grand respect. Il faisait partie de ces personnes qui admirait la passion des gens, et c’est pour ça que Lance avait la chance de pouvoir le côtoyer.

Lotor était assez insupportable, un véritable gamin capricieux qui ne cessait jamais de faire des coups bas. Il était délicat de savoir ce qu’il pensait réellement, alors il fallait rester sur ses gardes pour ne pas se faire manipuler. Il était arrogant, hautain, brillant dans sa filière, organisé mais manipulateur et malhonnête. Pourtant, c’était aussi tous ces défauts qui faisaient que tout le monde voulait se faire bien voir de lui. Être aimé de Lotor, aimé sincèrement, pas de manière superficielle, c’était comme être l’élu. Quand Lotor aimait une personne, elle était précisément quelqu’un de spécial. Et c’était probablement la raison pour laquelle Allura était tombée si follement amoureuse de lui.

Mais en touchant ainsi le soleil elle ne pouvait en ressortir qu’avec des brûlures. Des brûlures qui marquaient sa peau jusqu’à s’imprégner dans son cœur désormais si fragile. Elle n’osait même plus le regarder, il ne devait plus exister, car si elle faisait face à la lumière une seule fois de plus, certainement serait-elle attirée par celle-ci.

 

Lance pénétra le studio avec hâte. Il était un peu plus de 14 heure ce qui signifiait qu’il avait bien cinq heure devant lui pour pratiquer sa chorégraphie. L’école qui l’intéressait était l’une des plus prestigieuse et demandait une grande assiduité. Il avait déjà tenté le conservatoire, mais les horaires d’entraînements ne correspondaient pas à ses heures de travail. La famille de Lance était grande, les dépenses pour ses études étaient raisonnables mais tout de même conséquentes, et le concours pour intégrer son école, ajouté aux frais scolaires, valaient une somme incommensurable. C’est pourquoi il lui était nécessaire d’avoir un boulot lui permettant de mettre de l’argent de côté.

Se préparer au sein du conservatoire aurait été bien plus efficace et impressionnant, mais il pouvait le faire de lui-même, surtout qu’il était accompagné d’un coach en danse qui prenait le temps de le conseiller et de l’exercer.

Lance enfila sa tenue de danse. En l’occurrence il s’agissait d’un legging noir et d’un croc-top blanc sur lequel était marqué en lettre capital « I’m a badboy ass ». Allura était parti réserver la salle pour lui. Comme elle faisait partie de l’association de la maison des étudiants, elle faisait toujours en sorte que le studio reste ouvert afin que Lance puisse s’entraîner le plus longtemps possible.

Il lui était reconnaissant de l’aide qu’elle lui apportait. Elle faisait sûrement ça car il était dans son caractère naturel de tout faire pour soutenir les autres, mais c’était suffisant pour Lance, de savoir qu’elle le considérait suffisamment pour l’aider ainsi. Le garçon s’admira un instant dans la glace qui envahissait l’entièreté du mur. Il voulait danser, il en avait besoin. C’était le seul moment où il se sentait vivre. Le seul moment où un sentiment de plénitude l’envahissait, comme s’il avait enfin une place, une utilité.

Ses prunelles caressaient le reflet de sa silhouette comme celle d’un inconnu. Il se sentait étrangement seul. Il lui manquait quelques heures de sommeil et il avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire avant d’atteindre la perfection en danse, alors sûrement cela jouait-il sur son moral. Il commença par tendre une main, désirant s’élancer sans musique pour se mettre dans l’ambiance, mais il ne parvint pas à achever son mouvement. Il se sentait déprimé.

Tandis qu’il tentait de se raisonner, une mélodie débuta derrière lui le forçant à se retourner pour trouver Allura, accroupie près des enceintes qui recrachaient la musique.

\- Sérieusement Allura, CeeLo Green ?

\- Pas tout à fait… Fit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tutututu, à un autre je reconnaîtrais les premières notes de « Forget you » entre mille… oh !

Lance s’interrompit quand les premières paroles furent lancés « Comment ai-je pu ne pas tout de suite reconnaître la reprise de Glee… ». Allura éclata de rire face à son exclamation. Elle essayait de lui remonter le moral, même si danser sur ce genre de chanson n’avait rien de très sérieux, il fallait avouer que le peps qui en ressortait ne pouvait que le mettre de bonne humeur. Lance lui fit un clin d’œil avant de débuter ses premiers pas. 

Ses hanches se secouèrent tout d’abord sur le rythme de la musique tandis qu’il prononçait les paroles du premier couplet comme pour s’en imprégner. Ses doigts claquaient dans le creux de ses mains et son corps s’activait peu à peu au fur et à mesure que sa réflexion sur la suite de ses mouvements murissait. Quand la batterie lança enfin le véritable tempo de la chanson et accéléra l’allure, Lance fit bondir l’un de ses pieds sur le sol pour s’élancer. 

La plante de ses pieds semblait ne jamais totalement toucher le plancher du studio et ses hanches marquaient chaque battement de la mélodie. Quant à ses bras, ils ne cessaient de se croiser sur la cadence des paroles, décorant le reste de la chorégraphie par leur simple position. Lance tendit l’une de ses mains vers le vide et laissa son corps tournoyer sur lui-même comme s’il s’agissait d’une suite logique de sa gestuelle. Puis il recommença ce geste une seconde fois, en terminant sur une légère glissade en arrière, enjolivée par un déhanché qui n’appartenait qu’à lui. Puis lorsque le refrain arriva, il entra dans une sorte de transcendance. 

Ses pieds quittèrent définitivement le sol pour donner du mouvement à ses pas de danse. Il secouait la tête en harmonie avec les notes dictées par les enceintes et son corps se plia en deux, comme s’il s’apprêtait à s’écrouler. Pourtant, à la seconde même où ses membres entraient en contact avec le sol, ses mouvements reprirent une grande amplitude, dévoilant toute sa souplesse et toute son agilité. La rapidité de ses pas, la précision de ses gestes et le dynamisme de sa danse, tous ces éléments parvenaient à arracher un immense sourire à Allura, ravie de voir à quel point la danse lui permettait d’exprimer tout ce qu’il contenait au fond de lui. 

Lance aimait danser, il aimait ça plus que tout autre dans ce monde. C’était un instant qui n’appartenait qu’à lui. La douleur dans ses membres, la fatigue, la pression dû à la concurrence, tout cela n’était rien face au plaisir ressenti lorsqu’il accomplissait son art. Il fallait voir son expression, car peu importe à quel point il était perdu, à quel point il se dénigrait, Allura pouvait voir tous les dégâts que ses mouvements pouvaient faire dans le cœur d’un seul homme. 

Un sourire enfantin se dessinait sur la bouche du danseur pendant que la mélodie continuait d’envahir la pièce. Son esprit se vidait enfin, remplie de cette passion qui ne cessait de le réconforter dans les pires moments. Il détestait montrer qu’il allait mal, il était censé être de ces garçons amusants, toujours au top de leur forme et prêts à faire la fête. D’une certaine manière, c’était un peu ce qu’il était. Et quand on lui mettait une chanson telle que « Forget You », surtout lorsqu’il s’agissait d’une reprise de Glee, il se sentait pris d’une chaleur soudaine.

Ses cheveux se secouaient dans tous les sens sous le regard bienveillant d’Allura. Ce serait encore un long après-midi et sûrement son corps serait-il épuisé à la fin de cette séance, mais il ne comptait rien lâcher. Sa vie changerait, il le savait. Ses pieds prirent soudainement une cadence plus rapide sur le tout dernier refrain. L’excitation dû à son exercice et à ce rythme insoutenable était pour Lance une véritable cure. Il ne chuchotait plus les paroles comme à son habitude, il les criait. 

Ses bonds étaient si vifs qu’il semblait voler. Il se sentait libre, comme si tout lui était à portée de main. Son cœur s’emballait en raison de l’épuisement que son dynamisme lui procurait et la fluidité de ses vêtements commençaient à s’alourdir à cause de la transpiration que dégageait ce corps en action.

Quand la dernière note quitta l’enceinte, un silence royal étouffa les lieux. Seul le souffle de Lance résonnait dans l’espace, et peut-être les battements de son cœur que lui seul parvenait à entendre. Il en était sûr. C’était ce genre d’excitation qu’il voulait vivre.


End file.
